Competition
by 0o-Daft-Punk-o0
Summary: Neji is having a problem. Tenten has been hanging out with Lee alot, and he is going to find out why. [NejiTenten] [My first fanfic, so I'm not good at summaries...]


Competition

By 0oDaftPunko0

He didnt remember when it started. It just happened. Neji couldnt remember exactly when it began, when Tenten started hanging out with Lee. All the the time, training, off-days, missions, everything. They would always eat together, talk, laugh, and try to get Neji involved.

But he hated it.

Tenten had always been his sparring partner. She had always been there for him, complimenting him, helping him, and supporting him. But he had never aknowledged it. He was _the _Hyuuga Neji, the living icecube, stoic freak, and pride of his clan. He couldnt waste time talking with her, so he thought. He never realized how well he got to know the kunoichi, how much he talked with her, telling her things he had never told anybody else, and helping her development so she could someday beat him in a sparring match. He never realized how close she was to him until she was with somebody else.

He was always thinking about two things. One, why she started hanging out with Lee, and two, why he cared so much.

He couldnt understand why it mattered so much to him that his teammate had left him in the past, gone after sombody else. If it was any other girl, It wouldn't have bothered him. If Sakura were on his team, he woulnt care less if she started hanging out with Lee. But Tenten was different from the others. She was prideful, strong, determined and focused. She had that amazing aim that even Sasuke could never match. But she was also gentle, caring, and sensitive, and he didnt mind that. That's how girls are.

While he was spacing out Tenten and Lee had just finished up their sparring session.

"Amazing youth, Tenten!" Gai-sensei screamed in joy. That got Neji's attention.

"Our beautiful young flower has blossomed in her SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Lee cried in delight. Tenten giggled a bit. Wait, did Lee just call Tenten beautiful? _His_ Tenten? Usually, now would be the time that the two green youth-addicts would embrace, and Neji and Tenten would stand and watch, halfway amused and halfway disgusted. But today, Lee turned _away_ from his sensei and wrapped his arms around _Tenten's _shoulders, picking her all the way off the ground and spinning her around, the whole time yelling something about youth.

And Tenten didnt protest.

"Lee! You're choking me!" She laughed out. Yes, he may have been squeezing her organs out, but she was still laughing and having a good time. This entire time, Neji had been trying to contain his anger, his jealousy. But the hug did it. He activated his Byakugan full force, but didnt charge. He stood and glared daggers at the two, in fighting stance. He just stood there, his anger and momentary bloodthirst radiationg through the air.

Tenten noticed first, and now she shoved violently out of Lee's youth embrace.

"Tenten? What's wrong-" Lee's secentence was cut off by Neji, now angrier than before. Now he ran forward, teeth gritted, Byakugan glaring, anger and malice seething out of his every move. Usually he was lithe and silent in his attacks, every move was graceful and flowing. But this time, be charged forward noisily, as if to make his prescence obviously known. His footsteps were heavy and loud, his attacks were long, forward swoops, and his footwork was clumsy.

Tenten knew how he was feeling, she always could. She could detemine the curt, short replies usually given to her, the simple "Hn."

And she could tell how mad he was, this was the first time she had ever seen him this mad.

"Neji! What on earth is wrong with you?!" She yelled. Gai-sensei was having a spazz attack of some sort, and Lee was busy dodging Neji's blunt, powerful attacks. Every now and then, he would even find an opening and hit Neji, which rarely ever happened. and with every passing second, Neji grew angrier and angirier.

In those few seconds that he was standing back, watching the scene unfold, he realized why she was so important to him.

He didn't know when, and he didn't know why, but through all of the time he spent with her, he'd completley fallen for her. He just didn't recognize the feeling, because he had never actually loved anybody since his father died. But now he knew, and he didnt want to lose her. He didnt want to lose anybody else that was close to him. And he definitely wasnt going to lose her to _Lee_.

Finally, after much struggle, Tenten and Gai-sensei restrained Neji. When he deactivated his bloodline trait, they let him go. Lee sat on the ground, bruised and beaten, staring at neji in confusement.

"What are you doing Neji?!" Tenten accused. "Why?" Neji turned to her, his eyes still angry, but he calmed down considerably.

"What is going on between you and Lee?" He asked through gritted teeth. Tenten looked taken back.

"That's what this is about? Lee and I?" She asked. Her tone was different, and Neji copuld see the frustration written all over her face. He nodded. "It's not like we're together or anthing, if that was what you were thinking. Lee and I... love each other in a brother-sister kind of way. And one of the reasons we've been hanging out is because he was asking me for advice on how to win Sakura over from Sasuke." She explained. Neji looked over at Lee, who nodded.

"My heart is set entirely on Sakura." He said.

"And Neji, if you thought that I like Lee, then you've got it completley mixed up." She said. A small smile graced her lips, her cheeks turning a slight tint of red.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I could never like anybody more than I like you." She said. HIs eyes widened, but only a bit. But inside, he was screaming with happiness.

"Lee." Neji said calmly. "I have a bit of advice for you."

"Wh'what is it?" Lee said nervously.

"Dont get too close to Tenten. Keep your distance from her from now on. You got it?" Neji stated flatly. Lee looked at him questioningly.

"Ooookay, why?" Neji smirked, the wrapped his arm around Tenten's waist, pulling her close to him. She gapsed. Neji looked back at Lee.

"I dont like competition."

Lee nodded and smiled. Gai-sensei started crying.


End file.
